Reflet
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Harry Potter déteste les miroirs. Il les exècre. Mais pourquoi ? OS


**Juste un petit POV de Harry, rien de très bien selon moi. Je n'aime pas particulièrement cette histoire, mais je l'ai terminée hier soir en la retrouvant dans les abîmes de mon laptop. Désolée pour mon retard pour mes fics, je tente de m'intégrer le mieux possible dans ma nouvelle école. En passant... Est-ce que beaucoup de lecteurs viennent de la ville de Quebec, juste comme ça ?**

**Bisouilles et Bonne lecture,**

**Gen**

* * *

**Reflet**

Les gens disent de mon père que c'était un homme extraordinaire et aimant, tellement amoureux de ma mère qu'on ne pouvait qu'être ému à les voir ensemble. Qu'ils formaient l'un des plus beau couple de leur temps. Que leur amour réciproque était si fort qu'ils transparaissaient toujours, qu'il était presque visible à l'œil nu.

Les gens disent de mon père qu'il était un homme bon et juste. Que l'une des valeurs les plus importantes à ses yeux était l'amitié. Qu'on pouvait toujours compter sur lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'il se serait sacrifié pour ceux qu'il aimait. Ce qu'il a fait, finalement, une fois de trop.

Les gens disent de mon père que je suis sa copie conforme si l'on passe outre mes yeux. C'est peut-être pour cela que je déteste tant les miroirs.

Et pourtant je suis là, devant cette glace froide, à regarder chaque trait de mon visage, tentant d'y découvrir quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Lui.

Les gens disent bien des choses à propos de James Potter. Heureusement, dirais-je, parce que sinon, qu'en saurais-je ?

Je n'aime pas mon reflet. Parce que j'ai trop souvent l'impression que je n'en suis qu'un, finalement.

Lorsque Sirius me regardait, il y avait toujours cette lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Cette étincelle de peine qui semblait prononcer tout bas le nom de son meilleur ami.

Et chaque fois, j'avais envie de lui demander si c'était moi qu'il aimait, ou seulement ce que je lui rappelais. Je me demandais s'il lui arrivait de me détester pour cela. Parce que moi, je le faisais régulièrement.

Mais je ne posais jamais la question fatidique parce que la réponse me faisait peur. Parce que je craignais un 'Oui' soufflé avec détresse et regret, ou bien un 'Non' menteur et hypocrite. Je ne pense pas qu'il y eut d'autre réponse plus plausible.

Je ne voulais rien demander parce que je craignais de trop souffrir, de trop regretter amèrement. Je me sentais coupable de douter de son affection naturelle, parfois.

Lorsqu'il me parlait de mon père, il ne me lâchait jamais du regard. Mais je voyais bien qu'il évitait mes yeux. Mes yeux. La seule chose que je ne tienne pas de 'Lui', n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr... Même Remus le fait. Disons qu'il a repris le flambeau délaissé il y a quelques mois.

Je hais Snape. Pas parce qu'il est dur avec moi. De ça, encore, je pourrais m'accommoder. Non, je le déteste simplement parce que lui aussi, il ne me voit pas. Il voit juste James Potter, l'adolescent démoniaque qui était si cruel et si injuste avec lui. Et il est tellement fier, Snape, de pouvoir enfin se venger. J'aurais ressemblé trait pour trait à Lily qu'il ne m'aurait jamais autant pris en grippe, j'en suis sûr. C'est l'image. Cette maudite image. Encore et toujours. Me collant à la peau. Et avec elle vient l'attitude.

''Ton père n'aurait jamais… ''

'' Lorsqu'il était jeune, ton père, contrairement à toi… ''

'' Il n'aurait pas voulu que… ''

'' Tout comme lui, tu... ''

Sornettes, balivernes. Toutes ces phrases qui ne me font que l'abhorrer davantage, jour après jour. Je sais que je suis loin d'être parfait. Merlin sait qu'il ne l'était certainement pas, lui non plus. Mais les gens pensent que je devrais avoir la même attitude, le même espoir, la même fougue…

Parfois, j'en ai marre. J'ai envie de disparaître sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Et puis, je me rappelle qu'elle me vient de lui et je l'exècre également. Saleté.

Depuis que Sirius… depuis que Sirius n'est plus là, on dirait que c'est pire. Les gens s'attendent à ce que je les sauve, à ce que je sois aussi courageux que _lui_. Et je les emmerde royalement.

Remus vient toutes les semaines à Poudlard. Soi-disant pour me voir. Nous marchons autour au lac ou nous installons simplement dans un fauteuil de la Salle sur Demande. On ne parle pas beaucoup. En fait, il aimerait que je fasse la conversation. Peut-être pense-t-il que je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait.

Peut-être croit-il que je ne m'aperçois pas de ses silences trop longs durant lesquels il me fixe sans bruit. Est-ce que j'ai l'air bête à ce point, réellement ?

Non… j'ai juste l'air de son vieil ami.

Oh, je sais. Remus m'aime beaucoup. C'est ce que Ron et Hermione disent. Ils disent aussi que je devrais en parler avec '_le professeur Lupin.'_

_'' Je suis sûre qu'il comprendrait, Harry. Tu verrais bien que tu as tord.''_

Mais il nierait, Herm'. En bloc. Parce qu'il ne désire pas vraiment se l'avouer. J'adore Remus. Réellement. Mais il vit dans le passé depuis trop longtemps. Parfois, j'ai juste peur qu'il ne se trompe et ne m'appelle James par mégarde.

Je crois que j'en pleurerais.

Il s'excuserait. Je sourirais. Je ne crierais pas. Ne hurlerais pas.

Je ne lui dirais même pas à quel point ça me fait mal.

Parce que j'ai besoin de lui. D'eux tous.

À un tel point que j'accepte.

Accepte de n'être qu'une image.

Un substitut.

Vulgaire reflet.

J'ai pris sa vie.

Il est juste que son souvenir me pourrisse la mienne, non ?

**FIN**


End file.
